Foamed resinous structures are useful in a wide variety of applications such as thermal insulation, in cushions, as packaging, and as adsorbents. Extruded foams are generally made by melting a polymer together with any desired additives to create a polymer melt. A blowing agent is mixed with the polymer melt at an appropriate temperature and pressure to produce a foamable gel mixture. The foamable gel mixture is then cooled and extruded into a zone of reduced pressure, which results in a foaming of the gel and the formation of the desired extruded foam product. As will be appreciated, the relative quantities of the polymer(s), blowing agent(s), and additives, as well as the temperature and manner in which the pressure is reduced will tend to affect the qualities and properties of the resulting foam product.
Traditional blowing agents used for extruded foam products include chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs). One of the advantages of both CFC and HCFC blowing agents is their high solubility in a polymer melt during the manufacturing process. Higher blowing agent solubility promotes a reduction in viscosity when the blowing agent is mixed with the polymer melt. In turn, lower viscosity leads to lower energy requirements for mixing. On the other hand, a major disadvantage to these traditional blowing agents is that an increasing number of governments worldwide have mandated the elimination of CFC and HCFC blowing agents due to growing environmental concerns. CFCs, and many other halocarbons, have come to be recognized as serious global environmental threats due to their ability to cause stratospheric ozone depletion and global warming. The ozone depletion and global warming impact of chemicals such as CFCs and HCFCs are measured by the ozone depletion potential (ODP) and global warming potential (GWP) respectively.
In view of the mandatory phase out of blowing agents with a high ODP and a high GWP, there has been a movement to replace the conventional blowing agents with more environmentally friendly blowing agents, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) and CO2, in insulating foam applications. Although HCFCs provide a superior thermal barrier compared to HFC and CO2, the chlorine present in the HCFCs possesses an ozone depletion potential. Additionally, over time, the chlorofluorocarbon gas phase remaining in the foam is released into the atmosphere, thereby reducing the insulative value of the foam and potentially further contributing to the global warming potential. In addition, each of the “non-conventional” blowing agents leads to a different cell size and morphology, depending on the particular blowing agent chosen. Additionally, the cell sizes of the foams produced by these generally environmentally friendly blowing agents are too small to provide an acceptable insulative value to the foamed product and generally results in a higher density and a more costly product. For instance, HFC-134a is much less soluble in a polystyrene melt than HCFC-142b and HFC-134a produces foams with a small cell size, which creates difficulty in processing compared to HCFC-142b.
To reduce thermal conductivity and increase the insulative value of the foamed product, infrared attenuating agents (IAAs) such as carbon black, powdered amorphous carbon, graphite, and titanium dioxide have been used as fillers in polymeric foam products. However, the inclusion of infrared attenuating agents in the foamable composition in combination with HFC blowing agents tends to increase the melt rheology and decrease the cell size of the foam product. Additionally, an undesirable high die pressure is required when such infrared attenuating agents and HFC blowing agents are present.
Despite previous attempts to reduce the ODP and GWP, there remains a need in the art to achieve an extruded polymer foam that has an increased cell size when non-HCFC blowing agents are used, that maintains the positive physical properties of conventional extruded polystyrene foams, that provides a foam product with increased insulation value (R-value), and that meets the stringent requirements for a reduction in the global warming potential and ozone depletion potential